hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:New vote
I'm not sure if this is meant to be on this forum, but I think we need a new vote. Maybe: "Who is your favourite out of these characters" or "What is your favourite out of these worlds" If there are any problems, tell me. LimeInABush (talk) 03:49, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :I have discussed this with Musical33 and we all agree we can change it from what it is now which is probably what you suggested. Not sure what it should be now. I think it should be either related to The Secret Commonwealth or the BBC show. NightSpeakers - My Blogs!! 13:26, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::The poll has been updated. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 17:50, October 29, 2018 (UTC) :::That's great! I'm with you on Dafne Keen. NightSpeakers - My Blogs!! 19:23, October 29, 2018 (UTC) New Vote Now that it's almost 2019 I reckon we should have a new front page vote. Does anyone have any suggestions? --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 05:24, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :I agree we should have a new vote (at some point) but as the new poll has only had 19 votes (and the old one had 30) we should probably leave it for a month or so (it's only been up just over 2 months). The new one however...the French wiki has the 'which is your favourite book' poll...and has done for three years but I think maybe we could take inspiration from the Russian wiki. The current poll is 'where would you like to go' and the answers are Bolvanger, Jordan college etc. etc. Maybe we could do a 'which is your favourite world?' poll. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:57, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I intend to leave the current poll up until 29 January (a full 3 months) and change it then. I am open to hearing question suggestions for the next one, though. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:21, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Since the poll update is coming around next week, any other suggestions? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:23, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::Maybe 'What is your dæmon's form?', 'Which world would you rather visit?' or 'Where would you rather visit?' (for example, Jordan Collge, Dark Matter Research Unit etc. Speaking of polls, you might want to add that really old poll (see the poll at - the one with over a thousand votes) to His Dark Materials:Archived polls. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:02, January 22, 2019 (UTC) We've got another vote change in three days.....any other ideas? This vote will be going on until pretty much the end of July so should it be themed around TSC? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 12:33, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I'm a bit late on changing the vote but I'd like to do so ASAP. I'll accept any question ideas over the next two days before updating it. My suggestions (none of which are very good because I have a terrible imagination atm): What topic in TSC are you most excited to learn about (Lyra, the Levant, Secret Commonwealth, Faeries, River Giants)? When do you think His Dark Materials TV show will be released (September, October, November, December)? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:10, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Work projects can fry your mind lol. Not sure about the TV show date - I think it's generally believed it will be coming out in November. Maybe 'What scene are you most excited to see in the TV series?' and then the answers could be the fight of the bears, freeing the dæmons at Bolvangar, the flying witches, the opening of the window to Cittàgazze or Lyra jumping on the roofs at Jordan. But maybe that will be better suited for the vote in August just before the series hopefully airs. The TSC idea is good, but maybe 'Which character are you most excited to meet again' with options of Lyra, Pan (maybe, or just Lyra and Pan as one answer), Malcolm (as we'll be seeing him growing up at Jordan), Dr Carne or others......see Forum:The Secret Commonwealth. Maybe even 'What scene are you most excited to see in TSC' with Lyra travelling up the Levant, seeing the dæmon city, the beginning of the murder mystery or Malcolm growing up at Jordan as possible answers. Hope this helps :) NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:03, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :Once again, I am late T^T. Poll has been updated! Can't wait to see people's responses! --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh yes! Don't forget to add your response too...can't believe we have some more footage of the series yet no release date! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:31, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Future of polls Hi everyone, Posting this just under a month before the current poll will be updated to suggest something for the future of polls on the wiki. Between October and November (and December to possibly even early January) there is going to be a load of new things coming out, TSC and then the 8 TV episodes. We're going to want to have polls for each of these things (and also perhaps add the poll to the sidebar of every page). This is what I suggest: #August 13th - October 2nd: What are you most looking forward to seeing in the TV series (bear fight, Marisa Coulter's dæmon and Pan fighting, Bolvangar intercision, the Bolvangar battle, things like that). Perhaps we could have How excited are you for TSC if you prefer? #October 3rd - October 20th: How did you find TSC? (and then, brilliant, ok, exciting, better than LBS or other. better options...) #October 21st-TV release date: This gives time for everyone to have read TSC (so as to avoid spoilers in the poll) and then we can put on the home page What was your favourite part of TSC? And then a selection of things that happen in the book #The week after an episode is released: After the episode is released (by that, I mean the UK release date, presumably the one that's coming first) What was your favourite scene in Episode X and then a list of the things that have happened. Although, perhaps we won't be able to list that many items as some episodes not much will go on..in which case How would you rate episode x for example. These polls would last a week so it would mean a pretty quick update of them #A week after the last episode airs 'Which was your favourite episode' or 'which was your favourite scene'. Presumably the series will finish airing in early Jan/late Dec so that means 3 more 3-month polls before the series begins again. This is just a suggestion, please reply if you have anything to add. I also mentioned at the start about adding the poll to the sidebar for the episode polls in the future, I have the code for that so, if it's something that's wanted, I can post it. Sorry for the long post (been typing it whilst watching the cricket :P yes England!). Thanks! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:50, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :Yep, I agree with the above suggestions. --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 03:21, July 15, 2019 (UTC)